This invention relates to jet fuels, and more particularly to thermal stability additives for jet fuels.
The thermal stability of jet fuel has been recognized as a problem for many years. High speed flight necessitates that the heat generated be dissipated through the fuel, i.e., the fuel is purposely preheated prior to combustion. As aircraft have become more sophisticated with more electronic components, the heat load has increased and the fuel must be preheated to a higher temperature to absorb the energy. This makes the thermal stability of the fuel even more critical. The chemistry leading to particulate and deposit formation is extremely complex and very difficult to provide thermal stability of jet fuels. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an effective thermal stabilizing additives for jet fuels.